This application is a National Stage of PCT/EP9/07571 filed Nov. 24, 1998 claims the priority of 19752056.1 and 19843421.9, filed Nov. 25, 1997 and Sep. 22, 1998, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for controlling a display screen having a rotatable actuating element and moved to enable pointing to a menu structure.
A device of this type is known from European Patent Document EP 0 796 766 A2. In this case, the actuating element is used for increasing the number of planes within the menu structure. It is indicated for this purpose that the planes are to be arranged to be distributed along the circumference of the display screen. This type of a device represents an additional difficulty for the user because there is no clear assignment between the additional movement and the axial or rotational movement of the actuating element. The transition between the planes and within the menu structure also does not develop in a manner that is unclear and finally draws the user's attention away from the traffic situation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device of the initially mentioned type in the case of which there is a clear assignment between the display screen and the various moving possibilities of the actuating element.
By means of the additional movement of the actuating element, an overriding point of the menu structure is now selected; by means of the rotary/longitudinal movement of the actuating element, a point of the menu structure is selected which is subordinate thereto. In concrete terms, this means, for example, that the possible menus are arranged in the marginal region, while the pertaining submenus or function or function values are situated in the central region. In this case, only the partial menus, the function and function values are arranged in the central region which are part of the one menu preferably selected by a preceding additional movement of the actuating element. Thus, the points which within the menu structure are disposed on the same step are situated in the marginal region, while the hierarchically lower points are located in the central region.
As known from European Patent Document EP 0 796 766 A, the actuating element can carry out a wobbling as well as a parallel displacement as the additional movement and can also be forcibly guided during this movement. The moving possibilities and limitations improve the handling of and the movement within the menu structure. Starting from the central position as the initial position of the actuating element, the additional movement is synonymous with a leaving of the plane of the menu structure indicated in the central region and the selecting of the next-higher plane. The return movement into the starting position, in turn, indicates the transition from the just found higher plane into the next plane situated underneath. As a result, the user is provided with a tactile sense as to how he is moving within the menu structure.
An improvement of the invention relates to the problem of an operating error which may occur in the case of a device of this type. Particularly if a plurality of points are arranged within the frame region of the display screen, the risk of accidentally not “hitting” the desired point is particularly high. Another factor is the special situation in which the selection of these points takes place. The turning to the display screen frequently competes with the traffic situation. The time available for this purpose, as a rule, is very brief.
If the points arranged in the frame area are optically highlighted during and/or after the additional movement and are selected only when the actuating element is at least approximately back in the starting position, the danger of a faulty selection is largely avoided.
Although, by means of the additional movement, it is possible to optically select the point of the menu structure arranged in the frame area, the selection will functionally only take place when the actuating element is back in the starting position. When the device is used in a vehicle for controlling different menus, such as the navigation system, the vehicle computer, the air conditioner, etc. and the assignment of the points arranged in the frame area to the individual menus, the term “functional selection” means the following:
As a result of the additional movement of the actuating element, the section of the marginal region assigned to the respective menu is optically stressed, for example, highlighted. The selection and therefore the controlling of the respective menu, for example, of the navigation, will, however, take place only when, after the optical highlighting of the corresponding marginal region section, the actuating element is returned back into the starting position. Only then will the navigation system be selected, for example, for the vehicle computer, instead of the menu previously shown on the display screen. If, in this case, the partial menus and/or functions and/or function values are displayed as points (for example, in the form of rectangular fields) within the interior surface of the display screen surrounded by the frame region, these points can now be activated preferably by means of the actuating element.
The transition to another menu again requires the preparatory selection of the respective marginal region section by means of the actuating element, in conjunction with the optical highlighting of this section and the subsequent functional selection by returning the actuating element into the starting position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.